Xmas fun
by Krakenknight
Summary: Mimi has some Xmas themed fun with her friends in the chosen. Lemon as heck. Written for B
1. Xmas Eve for Mimi

It was a bit of an unusual request, but Mimi was always full of those; still, a booty call in the Hilton Hotel was something that Tai wasn't going to pass over on.

When the original Chosen of Courage arrived in the lobby of the Hilton Hotel to discover just about every other male member of the chosen. It was apparent to him what was going to happen next. When Mimi usually called him to a love hotel, it meant she wanted a night of consequence-free sex so calling all the boys together on Christmas Eve was probably with a single purpose in mind.

Not everyone was entirely on the same page there. Tai was aware he wasn't Mimi's only sex friend. The strawberry blonde beauty it made no secret of that since they started and just like himself, Mimi had a habit of collecting virginities.

He only hoped she wasn't expecting them to share each other.

He stuck his hand in his pockets as he nodded and Matt and TK who looked more surprised.

"So, she got her claws into TK huh?" mused the goggle-headed leader thoughtfully, he knew about Davis, he'd helped arrange that one, but since TK was provisionally dating his sister, it did make him a little bit suspicious.

"She called all of us eh?" he remarked candidly motioning to Davis and Ken who sat nearby. The two goggle boys exchanged a look, and then glanced at Ken.

Tai knew that it was strange to invite the Chosen of Kindness to one of Mimi's meat dates. Usually, she only called one guy at that time, sometimes it was just Mimi, but often it was Yolei as well.

Tai remembered his last romp with the violet vixen fondly, with Meiko as far away as she was, Tai frequently found surprising amounts of solace in the second Chosen of Sincerity.

Right now, however, it seemed that Mimi had a particular booty call arranged for Christmas.

The chosen of courage was nonchalant when Mimi herself arrived dressed in a thick red fur coat and matching hat that went down to her ankles. Tai grinned, almost sure there was not much underneath that red fur-lined monstrosity, and he was confident they'd find out soon enough.

She smiled at the boys, grinning slightly as she adjusted her Santa hat.

"Merry Christmas," she said in slow and slightly stilted English.

Then she grinned her eternally cheerful grin and placed a finger on her nose.

"So many boys here to see me, ready for the gift, Well why don't you follow Santa, and she'll show you ho ho ho," said Mimi putting on a fake Santa voice, one delicate gloved hand reaching to cradle her cheek as she led the boys to the elevator pressing the button for the top floor.

Mimi stood in the centre the five boys surrounding her like an honour guard, Ken coughing and looking a little bit awkward, as if he wasn't entirely comfortable with the situation. There was no doubt in Tai's mind that he was not wholly on board with what was inevitably going to happen.

"Mimi I…" started Ken, trying to pick the right words, stammering slightly as the brilliant beauty smiled sweetly at him.

"It's OK Ken sweetie, I'm here to help teach you just like Yolei asked me," cooed the gorgeous glamour girl, taking his hand in hers. "I mean that's my gift to you,"

Tai grinned at that, so this was how this was playing out. Yolei had finally gotten tired of waiting for Ken. Devious little minx!

Ken tried to rally. "I mean you're beautiful and all but it's…" he protested

"Ken, you're a virgin, your girlfriend is tired of waiting for you, I'm here to help," deadpanned Mimi, placing her hand upon his as they left the elevator, the Princess of Pink taking a moment to stand theatrically by the door before throwing it open to reveal the room within.

This was an impressive suite, more substantial than Tai's apartment, with a large open window overlooking the Tokyo skyline. An entertaining area with many stuffed armchairs and luxurious looking couch, a small kitchenette, a bubbling Jacuzzi that smelled of strawberries.

It was warm too, Mimi had obviously cranked the heat as high as it would go, minimising the need for clothing.

All the boys were quiet for a while before Tai gave out a low whistle breaking the silence.

"Merry Christmas," repeated Mimi, grinning seductively as she began to undo the buttons on her coat "This place is our present from Izzy,"

There was a moment of contemplation before Matt finally broke the silence

"And what's our present from you then?"

"Me of course! " tittered Mimi placing a hand on her chest as she slid the coat down, making sure to show her cleavage to the thirsty boys.

"We have the place until tomorrow morning, and I want all of you to get your presents," she teased. She was licking her lips seductively now, mirroring the hungry expressions present on every boy there.

"All of us together?" asked Davis a little too eagerly

"Eventually, but I want to try at least a few of you one-on-one first," purred Mimi, sliding the coat off to reveal the lacy lingerie beneath. Like the coat, they were fiery red and left very little to the imagination. As she stepped from the jacket and stood in her socks bold as brass every pair of pants tightened in unison.

"Well what are you waiting for boys, nobody can fuck me if they're dressed," remarked Mimi expectantly, her hands playing with the straps of her bra idly.

The boys all looked hesitant for a moment before Davis and TK both began to remove their jackets, once the boys started, none of them was willing to stop, they were all quite happy to give Mimi what she wanted. All save one.

Ken seemed like he was about to say something again, so Tai decided to exercise leader's prerogative.

"I think it's only fair that the virgin goes first" commented Tai "the rest of us have all been with Mimi before," he added meaningfully glancing at TK and Matt, while Meiko was fully aware of his romps with the Princess of Pink, he was not so sure about his friends.

Ken started to protest, evidently having his girlfriend's permission was not enough to stop him from resisting this madness a little, he was such a traditional guy.

Davis, TK and Matt set upon him, each boy quickly removing items of clothing, rapidly stripping him down to his briefs. Now all the boys stood in various states of nudity, Tai felt a slight surge of confidence. He was still the biggest there.

Ken stood there awkwardly in his white briefs, trying to obscure his erection slightly as the other boys added his clothes to the pile.

Mimi took Ken's hands in hers, dragging him to the massive bed that dominated the master bedroom. It was bigger than a king-sized bed, and Tai was sure it was going to get a lot of use tonight. She wasn't trying to hide what was happening either.

Mimi grinned, placing a hand on Ken's chest as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Don't worry, after we're finished tonight, you'll be ready to take on Yolei morning, noon or night," purred the Princess of pink, placing a finger delicately on his nose "I'm just a little bit of a collector myself, I took her virginity, it's only right to take yours too."

Ken tried to shake his head but found the intense attention distracting, Mimi's hand slipping inside his underwear so quickly had surprised him, but the feeling of a soft finger wrapped around him was very hard to resist.

Mimi moved in close, the scent of strawberries overpowering everything else as she kissed him delicately. "Don't worry I'll be gentle," she cooed playfully, pressing her perky bust against his chest as she did so "of course, if you want in later," she added to the universal whoop of acclaim from the other boys.

Ken didn't protest anymore, it was evident to him that he'd been beaten

Mimi began to strip off her kit, the sexy lingerie forming a puddle on the floor as she slipped on top of the bed beckoning for Ken to follow her. The Chosen of Kindness hesitated a moment, his shoulders hunched over as he nervously removed his shirt and kicked off his trousers, leaving only his cotton briefs that did little to hide his surprisingly massive erection.

Now naked as the day she was born, Mimi licked her lips seductively, eyeing his erection with animal hunger.

"Is that for me?" she teased coquettishly, fanning herself with her fingers, playfully blowing a kiss to the other boys before beckoning Ken to sit beside her on the bed.

The indigo-haired former Emperor obeyed meekly, crossing his legs as he sat beside the languidly laid out lady of lust.

He was so nervous, Mimi would have to do something about that first. She wrapped an arm around his waist, drawing him closer as she kissed him again, this time more intimately, it was an approach the favoured group princess almost never went for. These boys were in it for the vices of the flesh. Intimacy was something she'd usually save for Izzy, but Ken was just a scared kid, and Mimi felt a lot of sympathy for him.

She placed a hand softly on his leg, her grip lightly grasping his wrist so that it settled there, guiding it towards her bald muff.

"Don't worry, this will be fun," she purred, settling his hand on her sex before returning to her own play, she moved slowly, snaking her arm, intertwining it with his, licking her lips seductively as she pushed his fingers into her, letting him feel her moisture and neediness.

Ken moaned slightly as Mimi slid her hand into his briefs, her delicate digits caressing the shaft lovingly, touching him delicately encouraging him to explore her body.

With a hand firmly wrapped around the shaft, Mimi began to squeeze gently, jerking Ken's manhood with diligent practice.

"That's it, sweetie, just keep moving, I'll tell you if it feels bad," she encouraged him, pressing her body against his as they continued to pet each other. Ken was inexperienced, the poor thing had probably never even touched himself before, so it was a thrill for Mimi to watch his face contort in pleasure.

His fingers began to probe her causing the strawberry blonde beauty to moan in appreciation, increasing the speed of her pumping as she continued to kiss and caress him playfully.

Once he was sufficiently hard, she squeezed the tip tightly, holding him just shy of release as she turned to face him.

"Enough foreplay, it's time for the main event," Mimi cooed, moving to straddle him quickly her dripping sex ready to welcome him inside her.

The boys watching from the other room all whistled appreciatively, and Mimi happily gave them a show. With a talent for theatrics, she wiggled her bum enticingly, winking at Tai in particular as she slowly opened herself for the first time of the evening. Mimi smiled, taking satisfaction in Ken's low groaning. She was trying to make this intimate after all, while the Chosen of Sincerity usually preferred it rough and tumble, she knew that Ken was a bit of a more traditional guy that meant that at least for now she would take it slow.

Ken had his eyes screwed tight, it was kind of cute, it reminded her of her first time with Izzy. Poor boy had cum the moment Mimi had taken the head inside her that time, luckily Izzy had far more stamina, and she coaxed a good three more loads out of him before this enchanted evening was finished.

Then she'd fucked Tai, she couldn't expect Izzy to be completely ready the first time.

She focused her attention back on Ken, enjoying the feel as he bottomed inside her, pressing her hands onto his shoulders as she lay atop him.

"There you go," she purred playfully, making sure that her muscles contracted in time with her speaking. "Now we can really begin," she added. The girl was panting slightly as she felt his balls against her ass. Ken nodded awkwardly, his eyes wide as the pleasure began to overwhelm him.

Mimi began to ride slowly, pulling on and off his shaft with strong, confident movements giving a full and sexy show to the boys in the other room, sliding up and down his cock with passionate moaning that matched her arousal.

He didn't last long after about 10 strokes she felt the familiar twitch and felt the hot squish of Ken's seed inside her.

The younger boy looked embarrassed and started to apologise before Mimi kissed him into silence.

"It's okay Ken," she said honestly, sliding off his deflated member a sticky puddle of seed forming on the previously pristine sheets.

"Most boys are quick shots on their first time," she reassured him, another kiss on the lips silencing his protests."Why don't you go and recover in the Jacuzzi, I'll come to join you later," she teased, waggling her rear in the air as Ken abandoned her bed.

It wasn't long before she felt the large familiar hands of Tai Kamiya grabbing her rear possessively.

At least she thought it was Tai, she only knew for sure when the big mushroom pushed apart her juice laden lips, her eyes going wild at the rainbow of pleasure sparkled in front of her.

Tai had been her first, and he was still her most regular partner who wasn't her boyfriend. She was addicted to that big cock, and he was not particularly bad at using it.

Still dripping from her previous experience Mimi felt Tai's massive member sliding into her with surprising speed, she was ready for an orgasm of her own now.

"Somebody's eager," she groaned, her hands gripping the sheets as Tai slammed his balls against her aggressively.

"Somebody's naughty show got me all riled up," replied Tai, spanking her ass slightly as he began to slam into her each thrust pressing her deeper into the sheets, making the redhead groan in delight.

While Ken had been a sweet change, what Mimi loved best was a boy who was rough with her. She wasn't a china doll who needed to be treated delicately, she was a Slut and proud of that fact.

"There you go you harlot, take my cock," grunted Tai, pushing his 9-inch monster deeper inside her stretching her out as he spanked her ass rhythmically.

Mimi loved the combination, the sudden sting of his hand magnifying the pleasurable sensation of his cock thrusting inside her.

Mimi shut her eyes, drinking in the sensation she could hear the hoots of approval, mostly from the brothers although she'd have fun with all of them later, this was her fantasy, after all, every boy she'd ever slept with together in one big glorious explosion of pleasure.

She felt Tai paw at her belly between spanks, revelling in the sensation of their coupling just as much as she was.

"That's it Tai treat me mean, punish a Slut for teasing you so," she groaned, tears of happiness welling of the corners of her eyes as Tai slammed more in-depth, his hands wandering up until he pressed his body against hers completely.

The Chosen of Courage plundered her pussy, hands pinching her nipples at the same time. It didn't take long, Mimi screamed out clamping down on Tai as he spewed molten man juice directly into her womb. Apparently satisfied with giving her a second load, Mimi felt Tai slip out of her giving her rear a healthy smack on his way out.

"Next!" he called out sharply, his voice ringing the boys in the other room as he pulled his lubricated log from her saturated sex.

"This is quite a well-used hole," he teased, slipping a finger inside her ass, eliciting another series of moans before leaving her to her next tormentors

Tai high-fived Matt on the way in letting the second in command of the old guard eagerly take his friend's place behind Mimi, it amused Tai a little, that his former rival was taking his sloppy seconds especially given the fun he was having with Sora whenever Matt was out of town.

Matt was the most experienced of their group when it came to sex, and while he was smaller than the other boys present tonight, he was still a good 7 inches long. With a grunt of pleasure, the blonde band boy pushed his manhood deep inside Mimi causing the girl to quiver and moaned in pleasure lost in her lust just long enough to feel familiar fingers latch onto her ears.

Takeru Takaishi was slightly bigger than his older brother and a lot more open about what he liked. As Matt manoeuvred her close to the side of the bed, Mimi could stare up into the lightly trimmed blonde bush that grew above TK's 8 inches of manhood. As Matt began to slam into her from behind, TK pulled her forward onto his cock causing her to gag slightly.

Mimi was indeed into things now and loved the feeling of the brothers bashing her from both ends. Every time Matt pushed into her, she would swallow more of TK's cock down her throat, every time he relented, the Chosen of Sincerity gulped down a desperate breath between mouthfuls of meat.

Both brothers seemed intent on getting the full experience, TK's fingers moved down to pinch her cheeks, encouraging her to sell them as her tongue lunged around his log. His brother was living up to his reputation, years of groupie gang banging coming into his element as he pressed her towards another orgasm.

She felt his hands reached beneath her, pinching and tweaking her love button in time with his thrusts causing her eyes to tear up with unexpected ecstasy.

Another quiver of pleasure flowed through her. Mimi threw out her hands, reaching forward to steady herself against TK's thighs. She was swallowing more of his big banana in the process and loving every second of it. He was thicker than the other boys, giving her more to play within her mouth. She sloppily drooled all over him while Matt's continued attempts to manhandle her mound drove her to ever-expanding heights of pleasure.

After two more bursts of beautiful mind-numbing ecstasy, Mimi flopped forward feeling yet more seed seep into her, strong hands wrapped around her chest.

Still in the state of high orgasmic Mimi felt lifted up and carried like some kind of nude bride towards the cleansing waters of the Jacuzzi.

Mimi smiled sweetly, her eyes drifting closed as the warm water lulled her into a moment's peaceful sleep.

Mimi had not been lying in the tub long when she became aware she was no longer alone.

The sound of male moaning caused Mimi to open her eyes just a smidge.

It seemed that she really was right about the quiet ones being the wildest once they awoke.

TK Ken and Davis both sat opposite her their legs stretched apart. Each boy stroking himself as they gazed at the recovering Mimi.

Mimi felt her hands reaching up to her slightly battered breasts, watching the unexpected show.

The trio continued to stroke themselves, each boy readying themselves for what was coming next, Mimi felt her heart race as a look of pure lust engulfed three different faces.

The goggle head and his blonde companion exchanged a knowing glance, grinning maniacally as they lifted the soaked seductress out of the tub by her arms. They knew what they were doing, and Mimi was happy to kiss both of them as they expertly carried her back over to Ken. The newest initiate into Mimi's rather select group of sex friends was quite eager to have her and happily shifted his erection upwards.

Mimi manoeuvred herself with a skill one would hardly believe from someone on her fourth encounter of the night, feeling her pucker tremble at the sensation of Ken's cock sliding inside her rear.

She swallowed hard, feeling the strange fullness in her guts as she sat in the in styling Ken's lap, her mouth wide open, gasping in pleasure.

Not that she had long to voice whatever feeling she had, nearly as soon as her rear channel was safely secured TK grabbed her ears again, tilting her head to the side as he slammed his cock down her throat for the second time that evening. Mimi screamed in pleasure rocking between her two lovers as both began to recklessly rip into her.

Davis stood there a moment hand on his chin in idle contemplation before he reached a decision of his own.

Mimi felt the helmet against her holy place and squealed into the cock in her mouth begging silently for the pleasure that was forthcoming. Desperately begging Davis to fuck her through a mouthful of manhood, she drooled heavily as she felt Davis sink inside her, her recently cleaned cleft now prepared for another load.

Mimi felt her hands on something hard and began to squeeze on the soft flesh of Tai and Matt's twin erections, unable to see her friends through the forest of freely offered phallus. Mimi stared upwards, her big beautiful brown eyes full of wanton lust as Ken and Davis began to find a familiar rhythm between them.

She always enjoyed having sex with Davis, aside from Tai and her precious nerd, the second goggle head had unrivalled stamina and right now he was putting it to full test.

She felt teeth on her neck, and her eyes shimmered with unexpected tears as she struggled to breathe through her nose. She was being used by everyone, her hands and body entirely occupied with the task of pleasing others.

And receiving pleasure for her own in return. Mimi had no words for the sensation, she was a firework of unexpected sensations rocketing from boy to boy floating on a never-ending orgasm as she cried out for more.

She lost track of time, lost track of everything as the three younger boys sealed her tight like a drum. Her entire vision was focused only on the flesh around her.

She could feel the soft caress of lips as they suckled on her teat, she had no idea how long the stream of orgasms flowed through her, but eventually, she felt the familiar twitch from her least experienced partner.

With a mighty grunt, Ken began to unload into her freshly fucked rectum causing Mimi to shower TK with all the more drool, the intensity of Mimi's final orgasm also set the other boys off.

Davis growled, taking her breast into his mouth more fully as he pushed as deep as he could is 8 ½ inches twitching as seed began to seep into Mimi's treasure.

TK and the boys in her hands also eager to follow all three of them pulled backwards at the same time, and Mimi felt streams of semen smack against her face and chest.

Davis pulled back as well just dodging the wads of wet goo that spattered against Mimi's chest and neck.

All five boys panted slightly, the three younger boys exhausted for the moment sliding back into the water of the hot tub to recover their strength again.

Mimi examined herself and her conquests a part of her still wanting more until she felt Tai's hands against her belly and knew she was in for another round after all.

Tai slipped inside the sultry slut with practised ease and grinned his Cheshire cat grin as her legs wrapped along his back.

"I always loved your dick best," cooed Mimi seductively, feeling the gogglehead stretch her insides again and loving the sensation.

"That's because I'm always good at figuring out what you like," growled Tai, pinching her nipples possessively as he bounced her in his lap.

Both of them had just cum, but there was no way Tai was going soft when he still had a puss like this to plunder. He didn't care too much for the other boys, but he was loving how each boy was driving her to wilder and more depraved depths.

Mimi moaned as he carried her to the bathroom happily settling her against the wall in the Western-style shower while he continued to bounce her for a while.

The two lovers happily shared each other's company, a cascade of warm water smoothing down Tai's hair and cleaning the worst of the cum from Mimi's chest and neck.

They were enjoying this slow more dazzling display until another recovered boy interrupted them.

"Hey Tai, unless you want to take Mimi's place you should really turn around," joked the musician, still naked and unashamed.

Tai made a face but happily obliged after a moment turning around and planting his own ass against the wall deliberately as he spread Mimi's cheeks.

Mimi groaned again, as her sphincter accepted Matt's manhood. Once the two had successfully double stuffed her the rhythm continued. It was a wave of pleasure starting from the pulsing shower head onto Tai's back, shifting down Tai's writing form into Mimi transferred the motions into Matt. The trio lustfully lunged back and forth the warm water and splashes of soap cleaning them all as they continued to pleasure the Princess in pink.

"I tell you, Matt, as much I love Meiko, I don't think I'll ever get enough of this pussy,"

"I know what you mean, Sora will never let me do anal, and it's never as good with fans," replied Matt gritting his teeth as another orgasm washed over the screaming and incoherent Mimi.

"I do know about that, I know at least one of your fans has gotten amazing ass," remarked Tai's mind briefly crossing the thought of Jun Motomiya again before refocusing on the strawberry blonde between them.

Both boys languidly continued their rhythm, content to enjoy the pleasure as they casually chatted between grunts, squeals and other explosions of ecstasy for the Slut between them.

After what seemed like an eternity, Tai grit his teeth and without a word spewed more seed inside of her while Matt proceeded to follow suit in her rear channel.

Both boys slid out, guiding an extremely cum drunk Mimi down to the ground between them.

Tai grabbed the shower head, sensually touching her body before spraying down her seeping sex.

Matt proceeded to do the same one boy slowly soaping her while the other rinsed her.

They alternated, each one laying kisses on her battered body between bouts.

Finally, once she was clean, they carried her to the bed for the next round.

Mimi woke up sometime later, the taste of semen coating her tongue as she blearily stared at her cohort of lovers.

She felt sore, remembering flashes of the last hour between bouts of her short-circuited brain.

They'd really done a number on her this time, and Mimi was glad for a rest.

"Merry Christmas Mimi," the boys said, each one leaning cheerily, in turn, to kiss her goodbye as she lay on the bed.

"Thanks for an amazing night," said Davis giving her boob a final tweak as he left.

"Next time I want a shot at that ass," said TK caressing her flank as he did so.

"I guess I'll see you on Friday," remarked Ken nervously as he kissed her on the cheek, his nervous demeanour still present despite new confidence in his walk.

Matt happily kissed her but said nothing more, she knew he'd be back.

Tai was the last, and Mimi grabbed his hand as he moved in to kiss her goodbye.

"Stay the night? I'll make it worth your while," cooed Mimi, while the others had girlfriends to go back to as far as Tai knew Mei was still on the opposite end of the country.

Tai sighed, with a smile that indicated he'd expected this.

While the other guys moved to exit Tai slipped into bed beside Mimi, his hands wrapped firmly around her abdomen.

Izzy Izumi sat in his office and breathed heavily. He knew that was probably something weird about watching his girlfriend having intercourse with five of the guys but somehow his straining erection didn't really care.

He watched Mimi's angelic face in the monitor grinning slightly as she snuggled closer to his best friend.

"Merry Christmas Mimi," he remarked tossing his pile of used tissues into the wastebasket "I'll see you tomorrow,"

To be concluded in "Xmas Day."


	2. Xmas Day for Izzy

Xmas day for Izzy

Morning came late to Mimi Tachikawa, and despite her stiffness, she still enjoyed the warmth of the luxurious covers.

She also liked the feel of Tai's slumbering erection hotdogging her plump posterior.

Her eyes flickered slowly and surely as she stretched luxuriously, yawning slightly

She had a busy night, yet despite her aches and pains, she was already ready for more.

She slipped under the covers, sliding effortlessly from Tai's embrace as she shifted around under the covers, she knew he was a heavy sleeper and felt her pussy ache as she started the process of waking him up.

Since she was firmly under the covers, she gently stroked his morning wood, her tongue tasting her own juices from the previous night as she massaged his balls with perfect precision.

She did this a lot and loved every time she could taste herself or another girl on the boy she was drinking deep from. Still giggling, Mimi wiggled her hips seductively, hearing her lover grumble as small pockets of heat were released by Mimi's movements.

Tai awoke to the sound of sucking, and a pronounced Mimi-shaped bulge under the covers that made him happily buck forward.

The leader of the Chosen placed a hand atop the covers, pressing Mimi to continue her wonderful wake up, allowing himself to harden before pulling the covers away to reveal the burnished blonde beauty beneath.

"One more for the road?" he asked, experimentally tickling her chin as she continued to continue her blowjob rhythmically.

Mimi nodded, taking the bratwurst out of her mouth and happily stroking it with an idle hand.

"We're going to have to make a quick though I have plans for today," she stated categorically. The buxom bombshell was experimentally probing along the underside of his shaft.

"Then I guess I better send you screaming quickly," replied, Tai gently pinching the pervy princess's cheek.

Mimi shrieked in pleasure as Tai pulled her into a quick kiss, happily pressuring her into the mattress as he plunged into her from above. The two old lovers rolled in the bed, Tai's cock pistoning in and out of Mimi with perfect precision. He knew exactly how to get her to explode in passion.

Tai grinned as the pair tumbled out of the covers Mimi now happily bucking her hips as she rode the goggle-headed guy with a reckless abandon.

Tai grinned, grasping her hips hard as he started to feel the familiar waves of his old lover's orgasm.

"I win!" called someone by the bedroom door just as Tai felt his balls boil over into the gorgeous gal riding him to her own pleasure.

The pair turned, Tai still cumming inside Mimi as they turned to see the remaining female chosen standing around watching Mimi cum on his cock.

Tai grinned lazily before glancing at the tog bags under each girl's arm.

"Looks like you're really giving everyone a gift this year," he remarked, pulling out and smiling at Meiko "Hi Mei," he blew her a kiss, complete unphased at his manhood on display.

Yolei grinned and swatted Meiko's back.

"Told you she'd keep Tai for the night," remarked the Chosen of Love and Sincerity, grinning over her glasses.

Meiko looked at her boyfriend blushing like a tomato at his unashamed nudity, it was no secret he got around but…

"Has everyone here slept with my boyfriend?" she asked, glancing to Kari hopefully.

Kari blushed a little in response before Jun Motomiya placed her hands on her hips and laughed heartily.

"Yup," remarked Sora, biting her lip as she watched Jun and Yolei share a laugh and a knowing smile.

"Let's get them cleaned up," said Yolei

"Dibs on Mimi," remarked Kari licking her lips.

The Chosen of Light grinned, and Tai looked sheepish. He felt no shame, but seeing his sister hungry for his seed did jar him a little. He glanced at Meiko hopefully and was delighted when the spectacled seductress sighed and knelt expectantly.

Mei began to lick Mimi's juices off her boyfriend's cock, at the same time, Kari eagerly lapped at Mimi's sex, slurping loudly every time she captured a bit of her brother's cum

Mei felt obligated at that point and happily cleaned Mimi off her boyfriend quickly.

Kari grinned and nibbled on Mimi's clitoris, her nose gently nudging the older girl's sex as she indirectly devoured her brother. She apparently had experience, and Mimi exchanged a knowing glance with Yolei as the two of the bed received this sensual cleanup.

Mimi shuddered, the last orgasm almost sneaking up on her as a battered body convulsed over the beautiful brunette spraying her face with a deluge of delight.

At the same time, Meiko felt Tai twitch in her mouth, his hands reaching up to the back of her head forcing her to take the entire length as he sprayed a surprisingly large load down her throat.

She shuddered and choked slightly, pulling back savouring the cum on her tongue until Kari pulled her into a deep and sensual kiss. This wasn't the first time they'd shared a taste of Kari's brother, it wouldn't be the last either. Mei had plans for Boxing Day after all.

Kari grinned, enjoying the snowball she shared with her brother's girlfriend, pulling back long enough for Meiko to clean Mimi's juices off her future sister-in-law's face.

"That was fun, but we've got a party to get to, don't we Mimi?" cooed Kari, placing a finger on her lips winking at Tai as she did so

"I am so jealous of Izzy tonight," remarked the goggle-headed leader, getting to his feet and pulling on his clothing, making sure to give the ladies a good look before shouldering his jacket.

"Merry Christmas Mimi, try not to kill my best friend okay?" he joked as he closed the door.

Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi couldn't see a thing, he'd been sitting in his office reviewing the footage from the previous night when Mimi had arrived back smelling of strawberry shower gel. He'd barely had a chance to return her kiss before she placed a blindfold over his eyes.

"I've got to get your present ready, so no peeking" cooed Mimi playfully, her hand dancing along her man's magnificent meat stick before slipping away for a moment. Izzy felt cold air against his crotch as Mimi expertly undid his zip and quickly revealed his erection to the elements. Izzy could hear a strangely muted gasp but was quickly distracted by delicate fingers slipping around his mushroom head.

"I see that you got a little enjoyment out of my Christmas gift," said Mimi, happily stroking his shaft with slow and delicate flicks of her wrist.

Izzy groaned, whenever Mimi had her hands on him, he was immediately putty. The Chosen of Knowledge melted into his desk chair, his hands gripping the armrests as he felt Mimi slowly spinning his chair around. He felt the warm breath in the light kiss before Mimi placed a hand on his face delicately.

"You always do whatever I want, even when most boyfriends wouldn't approve, you support me, encourage me, I don't deserve you, Izzy Izumi," said Mimi sweetly, her kisses roaming over his chest as she unbuttoned his shirt.

Their lips met, a brief shower of intimacy before Mimi whispered in his ear.

"Close your eyes, and I'll take your blindfold off," she uttered, her voice husky, a combination of arousal and excitement almost dripping off her every word.

Izzy felt her hands on the elastic band slowly lifting it over his head.

Izzy opened his eyes. His gaze drifted downwards to his beloved still dressed in nothing but a Santa hat. She cleaned up nicely after the previous evening.

Izzy's glance drifted upwards, and his jaw hit the ground. Standing in a row before him, were five familiar females each one clad in nothing but lingerie and coloured ribbons.

Yolei was proudly displaying her lithe and tall form through lavender ribbons, her eyes full of mischievous arousal as she tweaked her nipples eagerly. She'd forgotten everything save ribbons, and her neatly trimmed sex was dyed to match her hair.

Kari Kamiya was more modestly dressed, a pink lacy thong and a push-up bra and enhancing her gift wrapped aesthetic. Kari wore a sizeable pink bow that adorned the top of her head somehow it made her seem purer.

Jun only wore a ribbon around her neck and waist a single bow adorning each leaving nothing to the imagination. The athletic teenager gleefully stretched and pulled the victory sign.

Sora was always red in the little camisole she wore that made her feel more like a lady than the girls that helped her surround Izzy.

Finally, Meiko was clad in canary yellow bra and panties, her soft glasses the only stitch of clothing on her body besides. She tied her hair up into a long ponytail behind her showing off her surprisingly developed figure.

Izzy felt his breath return, a glance at Mimi's ecstatic expression almost making him explode right then and there.

"Merry Christmas my darling nerd," purred Mimi, clapping her hands together watching his expression with unconcealed delight.

"So all that training was…"

"To give you the stamina for this challenge!" said Mimi with confidence. "When I realised how long you can go for I decided that it would be cruel to be selfish."

The strawberry blonde beauty slipped backwards, her nude form leaning against a large computer tower as she beckoned the other girls closer.

Izzy felt his erection somehow grow even harder as each of the girls sized him up. If Mimi had, to be honest, he wasn't the biggest she'd ever had, but he had one thing not even Tai could match. Each of the Chosen Children had something not quite normal about them. Mimi couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she knew that all the most intense experiences happened with people in this group. Tai was more significant than most men and had stamina almost matching hers, Matt was experienced and skilled capable of making any girl cum like a howler monkey. Izzy, however, managed to be Mimi's ideal fantasy, Izzy was a one-man bukkake show.

The gift wrapped girls all smiled before Yolei finally broke the silence.

"If you're all going to stand around gawking, I'm going to take first shot," she said confidently and without hesitation immediately got to her knees. The bespectacled beauty was probably the least impressive body wise, but she made up for it with her pure enthusiasm.

Izzy groaned as he felt those eager lips slip over him making groan in surprise. Mimi always worked slowly teasing him up to full height and holding him there as long as she could for getting him to explode all over her face. Yolei wasn't waiting, her glasses glinting with mischief as she forced the throbbing erection right down her eager throat.

The other girls all gathered around, gawking as Yolei swallowed all of Izzy's 8 inches eagerly pushing her body forward as she did so.

"Wow, look at her go," commented, Mimi her hands reaching up to stroke her chin as she watched Yolei bounce her head back and forth. "She really wants you to go full out in her mouth, so give her what she wants," encouraged the princess of pink, watching as the perverted purple partner continued her assault.

Izzy shut his eyes as he felt Yolei place her hands on his balls, she was thirsty and clearly had something to prove.

Mimi knelt beside her eagerly keeping up the encouragement and commentary.

"There we go Yolei, if you keep, Wow! You're actually better at deepthroating him than I am, have you been practising with Tai again?" asked Mimi, patting her apprentice on the back, watching the girl swallow her beau with the practised skill Mimi had not expected.

Izzy groaned as his length was swallowed and tormented by his lover, feeling her go at him with the kind of wild enthusiasm he hadn't thought possible. He knew Mimi had other lovers, hell just about everyone in the chosen circle had slept with Mimi except Cody. Still, to hear Mimi so enthusiastically encourage Yolei made him groan in longing.

The Chosen of Knowledge placed his hands on Yolei's hair, yanking it hard as he lost his first load.

"Pro…pro…prodidigious!" he exclaimed, spraying salty seed down his lover's throat with casual certainty.

Yolei grinned, pulling backwards as and moaning to emphatically show her pleasure as Izzy coated her face and glasses in goo. Mimi laughed in surprise, moving to start licking seed off of her friend's face.

Yolei giggled and the two began to make out, swapping the goo Mimi had licked off her friend's face with deviant delight.

Izzy was astounded, his erection had been flagging but now was back to full strength watching the girls having their fun with his salty stream. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned just in time for his lips to meet Kari's. The brown-haired beauty blushed as she wrapped her arms around Izzy's neck, kissing him gently as Mimi and Yolei continued to pleasure each other, Mimi taking the time to pull off Yolei's ribbons, getting the violet-haired vixen to keen.

Izzy groaned as he stood up, his erection rubbing up and down against Kari's thong covered sex as he guided her onto his heated floor. His hands grasped behind her as he unclipped her bra, exploring her lips intimately.

Kari moaned in pleasure, gasping slightly as her tongue slipped out to greet Izzy's playfully, she was a lot more experienced than he expected. Izzy started stroking her softball-sized breasts, making her squeal in delight.

Izzy was learning fast, as he watched Mimi abuse the girl who had sucked him off he set about pleasuring Kari, his deft skilled fingers finding her slit. He could feel her moist muff, and he was a little flattered as he slipped a finger to her slit. He felt satisfied, pulling the thong to the side as he happily slid inside her.

Both lovers panted breathlessly, Izzy's eyes swimming in Kari's as he gazed into her expression of ecstatic release. He slid downwards, deep kisses interlaced with heavy panting as he slowly dug into his fellow DigiDestined.

"Kari… you're so tight," he groaned, his forehead drenched in sweaty exertion as he continued to kiss her. The audience that was watching them also seemed to be warming up. While the two chosen of sincerity played with each other's bodies, Izzy heard a surprisingly vocal moan.

His eyes flicked up just quick enough to see Sora and Jun in a combined embrace, both women consumed by the infectious gift wrapped passion. It appeared whatever animosity the older Motomiya had nurtured was well finished.

Izzy vowed to see to her next as he continued to pleasure Kari, his strokes deep and powerful as he kissed her lovingly.

Kari happily wrapped her arms tighter, her legs raised high in the air, her toes wiggled slightly as the pressure to her body.

He could feel her heartbeat against his chest and lovingly reaching up to caress her face as he lay atop her.

Both blushed at the sudden intimacy, forgetting the madness around them focusing on each other.

Even Mimi was quite preoccupied with her apprentice, it felt like for a second Izzy and Kari were all alone, the Chosen embedded inside his diminutive lover. He began to draw upwards, pulling out before easing back in. Izzy had a careful, attentive manner that had Kari moaning in wide-eyed appreciation.

Kari's lips met his more fiercely, and Izzy soon found his actions ramping up as gentle intimacy gave way to wild and unbridled passion.

Kari, I'm close…" he warned between kisses, his neck arching back as Kari's nails dug into his back.

"Do it, Izzy, cum inside me," whispered Kari, a fierce hunger in her eyes driving Izzy all the more as he spewed again painting Kari's insides with his passion as the pair rolled over, laying in a heap on the office floor together.

Izzy panted, turning his head just in time to see Yolei dive between them, licking at Kari's snatch while Mimi grinned and started to lap the Lady of Light's lubrication of her lover.

The Chosen of Knowledge was feeling the fatigue fade away under his girlfriend's talented tongue, watching as Jun and Sora happily ate each other out. Jun was on top, and as Mimi returned him to hardness again, he knew precisely where he was going to stick his newly lubed manhood.

The first thing Jun was aware of, as far as Izzy was concerned, was when his steady hands found their resting places upon her rear. The brunette beauty had been focused on the sweet treat before her and hadn't really been looking. The second she felt his hands grasp her hips, she knew that it was her turn to be present. She dug her mouth deeper into her lover's honeypot, quite happy to see Sora return the favour. While the two girls had their fun, Jun felt a finger probe her rear cavity and shuddered at the alien sensation.

Izzy was trying to make use of his time, while he was almost godlike in his stamina, he still had three more to go, and the jolly genius wanted to make sure that he made the most of each girl's best asset. While Mimi kept his flagging sensations high, he gazed to the other girls, smiling as Mimi and Kari kissed for his amusement. This was a fantastic experience, he'd have to thank Mimi later in a more personal capacity.

Jun's pucker was tight, almost swallowing Izzy's finger as the girl ground her sex into Sora's face.

Izzy pulled back, loving the gasps of want as his finger was replaced by something thicker and meatier.

Still drenched in Mimi's saliva, Izzy found himself struggling against Jun's tight rear passage, each superheated coil of flesh slowly parting as Jun swore into Sora's sex.

Sora was also having her fun with Izzy every now and again as he eased his way forward. He could feel her talented tongue reach up to caress his scrotum. He wished he could see the redheads face, but had to settle for placing his weight against June's back, revelling in the sensations of his body against hers. He felt his balls slap against her taint, her beautiful bubble butt swallowing him whole as she screamed expletives into Sora's slit.

Izzy was happy she enjoyed it, if he hadn't already had 2 orgasms, he would have surely lost it inside of Jun, the girl was an unbelievable lay, and while Izzy didn't usually go for anal, he was definitely glad to try it here.

Jun's rectum tightened, and Izzy felt her orgasm ripple over him, encouraging him to slide in and out of her insides. It was stiff going, the heat making Izzy grunt with exertion and effort as he played rhythmic slaps against his partner's ass.

"That's it Jun!" encouraged Mimi, now wrapped in a sapphic embrace with the last non-participating member of the team. Izzy felt his eyes widen as he realised just how much Mei had tightened her top since they'd met her.

Smiling seductively, Mimi had decided to take the initiative and started to unravel Izzy's next present. Her canary yellow bikini fell to the ground as Izzy began to pick up the pace with Jun. It was easy to do, every time Izzy slammed into her rear. Izzy felt the beautiful brunette quiver beneath him. He could feel her moans and felt the pleasure mount. Each slam was harder, more erratic, building to the ultimate flowering of pleasure he knew was forthcoming.

He wasn't good at dirty, but this was something even he could manage slamming inside, his fists bawled against her thighs, his vision split between the swearing lustful lady beneath him and his beloved now diligently suckling on one of Meiko's E or F cups.

He grunted, a deeper than usual slam sending both of them over the edge. He bellowed out, all the ladies turning to watch him spray Jun's ass, pulling out to shower the gift-wrapped girls in a shower of goo.

He panted heavily, sweat pouring from his brow from the exertion. He had done marathon sessions before but never with so much intensity. He knew his own limits, he could only do this two or three more times before he collapsed utterly useless and had to make the most of his remaining energy. Mimi had gone to so much trouble for this event, at the very least he owed it to each of the girls.

The earnest redhead fell backwards slipping from his perch with an audible thud.

As he fell backwards, Jun fell forwards sliding off Sora and despite being out of it found herself the recipient of Kari's loving attention.

The spiky-haired tomboy merely groaned, her eyes vacant from the sheer amount of effort that Izzy had put into her. Mimi was happy too, she briefly turned away from her own ministrations with Mei to cheer in appreciation for the man she loved.

Izzy lay there naked, exhausted but recovering quickly. His knees ached terribly, and he wasn't sure he could move his legs at the moment, but still, he stretched upwards, his hard-working demeanour preventing him from giving up on the task before him.

He was still lying there when he felt dainty toes slide up the side of his hardness.

It was a new sensation, and what he could say he never thought of before, still it was welcome he didn't have to move like this.

He stared upwards his entire view dominated by red ribbons. Sora!

The Chosen of Knowledge shook his head drearily, his view entirely encapsulated by Sora's perfect thighs as he stared up her nightdress. Like every other girl he'd seen tonight, Sora was soaking, and the scent of her arousal was distinctive despite the myriad of damp panties around them.

"Ugh I'm not sucking that, I don't care that we douched!" exclaimed Sora, sliding her foot up and down his crown with deliberate slowness. He could feel the ball of the foot against his second head. Izzy felt his desire rising to the surface like a slow-moving shark.

As he went from flagging to full mast, his energy returned. Sora was focused on sliding her foot up and down, the bare skin tingling against Izzy's sensitive sausage.

If she was going to torment him so, he would have to return the favour. Izzy could think of no better way than teasing the scarlet seductress similarly to how she was torturing him.

Without warning he shot upwards, hands reaching up against her calves to steady himself. His tongue was questing for and finding his target as she almost lost her footing.

Sora's camisole had to go, and Izzy wasted no time in removing it. He tore at the parts he could reach, ignoring Sora's protest as he happily set to work devouring the older girl's denuded puss.

She bent forward, giving him better access as she set to work too, Still keeping as much distance from her mouth Sora rigorously stroked Izzy's manhood, struggling to keep her balance as Izzy eagerly lapped at her sex. The balls of her feet slid softly over his sensitive flesh.

"Look I mean, I get that Matt's done it with Mimi… I mean…" she muttered more to herself… "I mean I've had TK…"

Izzy knew better than to intrude on her inner monologue, choosing to stretch her body, contorting herself to continue her own attempts.

"Oooh Sora, you're pretty flexible," remarked Mimi as Sora contorted her body, quivering as Izzy suckled on her love button. His hands dug into her calves supporting her as they pleased each other. Sora was clearly enjoying this, and when it became evident that she was having difficulty keeping her balance, her feet slid up, and Izzy grunted feeling her full weight slide onto his chest as she readjusted her form to stroke and rub his shaft with her fingers.

After a while, Sora seemed to make a decision.

"Hey Izzy, you promise you won't mind if I…" she stammered as she moved to straddle him uncertainly.

Izzy nodded, grinning as the half unwrapped present girl slowly lowered herself onto his shaft.

Sora groaned, rocking her hips as she began to ride him lovingly, her tongue lolling as she rode him with a passion rarely seen before. Izzy could look into her eyes and see them sparkle with deviant energy. Sora lost her inhibitions as bounced herself up and down on his cock. She was moving so fast that her short hair was puffing around her like a dandelion of scarlet seeds.

Izzy grasped her hips, sitting up and kissing her passionately as their bodies pressed together. His hands were sliding up, rubbing her gorgeous body as they kissed tongues questing as they played with each other.

Izzy twitched, his member spraying again, more seed spraying up into Sora's womb as she pushed him all the deeper.

"Prodigious," panted Sora happily, resting in Izzy's arms, both chosen sharing a moment before Sora reluctantly pulled away. She stood, a trail of sticky spunk dribbling down her leg for a moment before she moved to embrace a waiting Mimi.

"He sure is, sweetie," purred Mimi, rubbing along her friend's mound, winking at Izzy and flashing him a thumbs up.

Izzy panted heavily, he was fast approaching his limit and couldn't help but stumble to his feet. Dehydration and stiffness were starting to set in, and he almost fell back into his chair to watch the Sapphic display. Meiko stood off to the side, wringing her hands as she approached Izzy slowly.

Their eyes met, the pair preferring to move slowly, Mei's large breasts the focus of Izzy's attention as the team's newest member simply enormous cleavage was a sight for sore eyes. Meiko kissed him softly, caressing his face as she pressed her nips to his chest.

"You're tired, let me help you," said Mei firmly as she knelt before him, her sweet lips caressing his exhausted manhood deftly.

Izzy took a while to get hard but his cock firmly wedged between Meiko's breasts was a good start. Izzy petted his best friend's girlfriend with loving hands. This seemed to encourage her, her big breasts were soft and bounced beautifully in Izzy's hands.

"Mimi said you were an amazing lover, I hope we can do this again… sometimes," said Mei shyly between thrusts, "I mean, I think Mimi will have to help me keep Tai under control."

"I'd like that Mei, I'm glad to see you again," he remarked, more content to talk as Meiko happily played with his member kissing and licking his abused tip as she worked his raw dick hard.

He was about to cum again when Meiko pulled away, her nipples hard as she drooled attentively.

"Why'd you stop?" he asked pensively before Mimi answered his question.

The chair spun, and Izzy felt 4 sets of hands grasping his body. It appeared that the languid pace Meiko had taken was not making Mimi any less impatient.

The Chosen of Sincerity was quick, falling into Izzy's arms and giving him a deep and passionate kiss.

"Looks like Meimei got you all ready for the finale" cooed Mimi between deep kisses, her hand happily stroking his lubed up manhood.

She gave that musical laugh that made his heart skip a beat and Izzy once again found himself on the floor.

His beloved was happy to take Izzy's revived manhood into herself. She giggled in pleasure twisting her nipples as she began to ride him in delight.

Izzy started to move up only to be stopped by Meiko's muff planted firmly onto his face. The other girls all began to settle like piranhas in a feeding frenzy. Kari and Yolei were quick to take a hand each and Izzy found he had plenty of access to finger both girls. Nectar flowed out of Mei as unseen Mimi bounced on her prize. Izzy could feel a tongue on his balls and groaned as the girls all took positions. He couldn't tell if it was Jun or Sora lapping against the joining of himself and Mimi he didn't really care much. His focus was on pleasure, and he was happy to help.

The quintet all continued a while, Izzy's impressive intellect focused on getting the four girls he was directly touching to explode, taking the occasional lick to his balls or lips wrapped over his toes in stride.

The group began to degenerate as Izzy happily drank of Meiko's soaking puss, he was aware of the changing girls on his hands, different girls hot-swapping and kissing just out of his vision, his entire world owned by the women he pleasured until he felt a final glorious explosion build inside him.

Mimi felt It too, and Izzy let out a cry of surprise as the gift-wrapped gals all pulled him to his feet, 6 eager mouths opening like hungry birds as Mimi jerked his juice soaked member to a final explosive orgasm.

With a grunt, the solid sprays of seed coated the girls. Izzy felt his legs give way beneath him sliding into the chair as the girls eagerly set upon one another. Yolei and Kari started suckling on Mei's nipples, and Izzy happily tried to watch the show as his consciousness finally drifted away.

She grinned seductively, turning to glance at the gooey girls now all attacking Meimei with gusto.

Mimi grinned and kissed her exhausted lover gently on the cheek, he had tried so hard, but eventually, they'd been too much for him.

Wait til they saw what she had planned for New Years.


End file.
